Dildo Delinquency
by Hachimisu
Summary: It's been a boring day, but what will happen when Amu and Co. wander into an adult store? Lemons, slight Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here is the long awaited (but not really) story of Amu and the dildo! Lame title again…message or review with title ideas! That's okay, though. Enjoy~ =3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Shugo Chara! or the respective characters, nor do I make any money off of this story. That would be super cool, though.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a boring day. Nothing exciting had happened in any of her classes, all she did at the guardian's meeting was fill out paperwork, and now she was stuck on a shopping trip with Rima and Yaya.

The trip itself had been fine at first, just picking up a few extra school supplies and packages of paper, but it had somehow evolved into Yaya dragging them around from store to pointless store, not even buying anything in between. Which meant Amu's poor little arms were about to fall off due to the sheer weight of the bags they had to carry.

Over the past hour, she had been dragged everywhere from a shoe shop, an American food stand, a jewelry store, and even a kiosk selling colorful hair extensions that Yaya just _had_ to try out. The worst part was that she insisted on browsing every corner of the various stores, picking things up, examining them, showing them to her friends, asking if she could have one, and finally dragging them to another store.

Her feet were sore from walking everywhere, not even getting a chance to sit down. She stared blankly ahead as Yaya lead the way. "Here we are!" She snapped out of daze to see what she was talking about. She was greeted with near-blinding neon lights in front of a black-painted room. "XXX" the neon lights read, lighting the otherwise dim room.

"Yaya…you _do_ know what this store is, right?" Amu turned to her chestnut-haired friend, a slightly nervous look upon her face.

"Who cares, look at it!" She gestured to the store's interior, dark with similar neons across it.

"She likes the colorful lights," Rima remarked quietly. "That's why she wants to go inside…"

Amu looked back into the store. It was relatively empty, as the mall was about to close. "Fine, but we're going to go fast, okay? Just go in, come out, done."

Yaya punched the air with her fist in celebration. "Yeah! Let's go, come on!"

She fearlessly led the way into the store. Amu and Rima followed tentatively, glancing around as they stepped inside. The colorful neon lights were the only things providing light in the entire store, save for a simple light fixture dangling from the ceiling. Rows of DVDs and dirty magazines lined the walls, while small stands of toys and racks of kinky outfits stood smack in the middle of the store. The air smelled of chocolate body frosting and various pheromone colognes. Some alternative piece blasted loudly in the background.

None of these, however, stopped Yaya from examining everything there was to offer. She hopped from display to display, amazed by the variety that the store provided. "You guys, look! It's like an everything store!" She picked up a DVD from off the shelf, a thoughtful look on her face as she quickly examined the front and back covers, setting it down once she decided that it wasn't interesting enough.

The clothes racks were her next stop. She picked up one of the tamer outfits, some sort of butchered pirate costume, and held it up to her body. It quickly hit the rack again as she decided that it was much too big. Rima and Amu could only watch as this went on, blankly staring at her as she hopped from place to place.

"Y-Yaya, I think it's time to go…" Amu said, hoping her voice would reach her through the intensely loud music. Yaya turned back around, setting down the bottle of cologne she had been holding.

"But Amu, we only just got here!" She pouted at her, sticking her lower lip as far out as it would go. Amu nervously looked around. Almost everyone was gone, save for the cashier who was busy leafing through one of the magazines.

"F-Fine. But only a few more minutes, okay?" Yaya's face instantly brightened up.

"Yeah! I'm gonna go explore!" She took off into the depths of the store, leaving them to follow her around.

Amu couldn't stop herself from looking around. Although it was pretty weird, she had to admit that it was interesting. Thoughts began racing through her mind, wondering about the uses of certain things and why people would make them in the first place.

Yaya's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Look, look at this! Isn't it funny-looking?" That was the moment Amu came face-to-face with a large red dildo. It was slightly translucent, made out of some sort of jelly-like silicon material. The base was black and made out of plastic, sort of in a handle shape.

Her golden eyes widened with realization. "Yaya!" She snatched the dildo away from the brunette, squeezing it as hard as she could. "Th-th-that's not for you!"

Yaya grabbed for it, missing as Amu moved it away from her. She made another grab for it, missing again as Amu pulled it away. Rima could only watch as this continued, Yaya grabbing for the bright red dildo as Amu waved it around. Eventually, she shoved it in her book bag, safe from Yaya's curious mind.

"Amu-chi~ Why can't I have it?" She crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her lower lip out again.

"I-It's not for little kids! It's time to go now, come on!"

"But you said a few more minutes!"  
"That _was_ a few more minutes!"

Amu took her by the wrist, leading her towards the store's exit. They were almost halfway out when the bubblegum-haired girl noticed that they weren't being followed. "Rima, come on already!"

The blonde had a vicious look in her eyes. "That thing wasn't funny…"

Amu tugged on Yaya's arm, pulling her towards the exit. "W-What?"

"She said it was funny looking. It wasn't funny."

"Just come on!"

An hour later, Amu flopped back down onto her bed. The day had exhausted her, draining her of all the energy she had. She was so happy to finally be off of her sore feet. She hugged a nearby pillow, snuggling it with her whole body. Ran, Miki, and Su were already sound asleep inside their eggs beside her bed.

She looked over at them and smiled. "Good night, you guys." She was almost tempted to fall asleep right then and there, if she hadn't still been in her school uniform. She sighed before sitting up, remorseful of abusing her feet again. She began to slide off the bed again as a wave of realization washed over her. What had happened to that dildo that Yaya had been obsessing over? All she could remember was playing keep-away with it until she…

Oh shit.

She hopped of the bed, grabbing her book bag and searching through it. Her hands found what they were looking for, grabbing it and pulling out of the bag. She fumbled with it a bit, nearly dropping it before she finally got a grip on it. Heat rose to her face, effectively turning her the same color as the object in her hands.

She glanced nervously around the room, then back at the dildo. What was she supposed to do with it? She couldn't just return it to the store. She could only imagine it, an eleven year old girl walking into an adult store, walking up to the cashier and handing it to him. "Here's your dildo back; I took it when I was playing keep-away with my friend." Yeah, right.

She stared at it intensely. She supposed that the only thing she really could do was to keep it hidden. It did pique her curiosity, though. She examined it more closely under the light. The unique shape of the head caught her attention first, her thumb rubbing the tip. It was so smooth compared to the rest of it. She almost couldn't help running her fingers over it, the silkiness of the surface paired with the jelly-like texture reminding her of a bowl of jello.

Her fingers traveled down the shaft, feeling every bump and vein it had to offer. The detail somewhat surprised her, it was incredibly accurate. Her fingers stopped at the black plastic handle. It was round with small ridges in it, places for your fingers, she assumed, and was about as thick as the rest of the dildo with a suction cup attached to the base. She grabbed it, using it to turn it around in the light. It _was_ pretty interesting. Maybe if she just tried it once, nobody would have to find out.

She glanced around the room again. Her mom and dad were probably just going to bed downstairs, and Ami was definitely already asleep. Just this once. She pulled her lacy white underwear down her bottom, lifting each leg and pulling it through. Taking the dildo, she set herself back down on the bed, laying her head against the pillow.

She flipped her skirt up to get a better view. Her little hole was bald, smooth, and by this point, very wet. She reached down to slide two of her fingers in like she had done hundreds of times before. Her fingers found her g-spot and rubbed it hard, making even more cream flow out of her hot little hole. She needed to be really wet in order to make this work.

She pulled her fingers out and slapped her clit a couple of times. All ready. She grabbed the black handle, positioning it at her entrance. She pushed it slowly inside of her, savoring every inch it had to offer. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she felt the full length of it inside of her. It was so deep inside her, unlike the hairbrush handles she usually used that only managed being half this long. She lifted her shirt above her breasts, giving her left hand full access to her chest. It immediately flew to her right breast, pinching and squeezing her nipple.

She pulled it almost all the way out of herself before pushing it back in. She moaned again quietly, not wanting to be discovered. This was too good. The sensations radiating from her hole through her entire body were almost too good to be true. She pushed it in again, starting at a slow pace. It was all she could take for now.

She felt every detail of it brushing against her insides. The head poked around deep inside her while the veins rubbed her entrance, compelling her to go even faster. She did so, feeling every inch of it rub her lower lips, sending shockwaves through her body. The primitive need to cum drove her to shove it into herself.

Her hips started raising themselves off the bed. She squeezed her nipple hard before moving on to the other one and giving it the same treatment. Soft pants escaped her lips, her eyes slowly closing in pleasure. The bid red dildo now slid easily into her hot, tight folds. Her hand moved faster and faster, thoroughly fucking herself with it.

She could feel cramps starting to form in her arm, but she didn't care anymore. She just needed to cum. Her cunt had numbed by now, unable to feel the forceful pumps into her, but she knew that she had to keep going. Her hips were almost a foot off the bed, her back arching heavily. She was so close, she just needed one more push.

Her mind was racing by now, thinking of all sorts of erotic positions she would be in while various boys fucked her senseless. She squirted out a little more juice at the thoughts running through her mind. Her hole started tightening, squeezing the dildo that was pounding into her. She let out a little grunt as her hand moved at top speed. Her face was clenched in frustration, her hand clinging to her boobs.

A few more seconds of this and her world exploded. Her face froze into an expression of pure pleasure, her mouth hanging open as a loud moan escaped it, her eyes squeezed shut. Her cunt clenched and contracted around the fake penis. Cum squirted out of her hole, gushing out of her and pouring out around the dildo. Pleasure spurted from her opening and spread throughout her entire body. Her hand still moved, pushing it inside of her, strengthening her orgasm. It slowed down as her orgasm came to an end.

Her hips returned to the bed. An aftershock sent another wave through her body, making her squirt a little more. A smile spread across her face as she sighed with relief. She wasn't going to be having any more boring days for a long, long time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Honey: **Yay~ This was fun, but I'm not sure it came out as well as my other story.

**Amu:** Th-That…you're not supposed to know about that!

**Honey: **Heehee, sorry Amu. ^^;

**Amu: **o/////o

**Honey: **Reviews plz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone~ Thanks again for all of your ideas! I'm typing this before I start writing, so I'm just going to follow whatever feels right. ^^' This one will probably be shorter because I don't have to set it up as much, which means pure lemony goodness! Rejoice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or the respective characters. That would be super cool, though.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A plastic bag filled to the top with sweets blew back and forth in the warm night air. It swung atop a tree branch, carelessly hung over a limb like a Christmas tree ornament. What was meant as a heartfelt apology had now become a mere decoration thanks to a certain navy-haired neko's teenage hormones.

He sat comfortably just inches away from it atop a thick tree branch. From here, he had a bird's eye view into Amu's bright, colorful room- but most importantly, her bed. His mouth hung open in a slight gape, his eyes wide at the beautiful sight before him. It felt as if his whole body had frozen in place.

Long eyelashes blinked over his midnight eyes. No way could this be happening. He gazed at her, lying on her back atop her bed, her panties on the floor and her skirt flipped up. Two of her fingers were buried inside of her slick, bald hole, rubbing a special place deep inside of herself.

He didn't feel his hands drifting down towards his crotch. He didn't feel his zipper being pulled down, nor his underwear being tugged over his massive erection. What he did feel, however, was his hard-on being grabbed by his own hand, his dick twitching under the sudden pressure, his breath hitching in his throat.

He squeezed himself at the base before he started moving up and down his cock. He watched as she pulled her fingers out of her hole and slapped her clit over and over, making her cunt even more pink than it was before. His hand stopped at the swelled mushroom-head of his dick to stroke it with his thumb. Precum oozed out of the enlarged hole and dripped down the head. He spread it around expertly with his thumb.

His hand continued stroking his pole, slowly at first, so that he could hold out as long as possible. He found that the longer he held out, the better his orgasm was, the more he came when it was finally over. It froze at the base when he saw possibly the biggest surprise of the night. In her tiny hands, she held what looked like a red dildo, positioned right at her tight little entrance. He watched her as she slowly pushed it inside of herself.

A mutual moan filled the air. Her door was left slightly open, allowing him to hear every sound she made. His eyes followed her carefully as she lifted her white blouse above her still-growing bare breasts and proceeded to tease them with her left fingers. She grabbed the right one with force, molding it in her hand before pinching the nipple. Her hand grabbed the base again, pulling it almost all the way out before pushing it back it. His hand followed hers, sending shockwaves up and down his spine with each stroke of his cock.

He began picking up his pace, feeling his cock hardening in his hand. He had never been so hard in his life, not that he could remember anyway. Although he had slept with what was maybe over a hundred women, each prettier than the one before, he had never seen something quite as hot as this. God, how he wanted to be the one inside of her instead of that itty-bitty dildo. Didn't she know how much better he could make her feel?

A small moan passed his lips as his hand sped up. He couldn't even fit his whole hand around himself yet he could feel so much pleasure with each and every pump. He had needed to masturbate more often now that he wasn't sleeping around as much. Not because no one would sleep with him, just because he had lost interest. All of his attention was currently focused on the bubblegum-haired girl sliding a red jelly-like dildo in and out of her wet pussy. It pushed her fat cunt lips apart in the cutest way before they grabbed onto it, clinging to it for dear life as she pulled the dong out of herself.

He wanted nothing more than to have those adorable pussy lips grab onto his meat in the same way. He would reach down between them and rub her clit furiously as she screamed for him, cumming all over his dick. He would explode inside her and-

Oh god, he had to slow down. He had almost cum right then and there. He released his tight grip on his cock, watching it twitch furiously in the warm air. It wanted so badly to cum, to release its massive load into his hand, but he wouldn't let it yet.

He moaned loudly as he saw Amu's hips almost a foot off the bed, his massive dick twitching and pulsing and swaying around in the air. Why was he torturing himself like this? All he needed to do was grab himself and he could shoot his cum everywhere. His back hit the base of the tree as his fingers moved through his short, dark hair. His moaning was uncontrollable, letting out gasps and agonized groans into the air for all to hear.

He looked back down at it only to find it glaring right back at him. It tensed up before angrily shooting a strand of precum at him. His left hand shot out and grabbed the head in a chokehold, squeezing it as hard as he could. His other hand returned to the shaft and pumped it fast as the other massaged the head hard. Loud, guttural moans escaped his throat, a look of agony and pleasure upon his face.

His hands kept moving on his enormous piece of meat as Amu's own hand sped up, shoving the toy into herself as fast as she possibly could. They were both so close…

Ikuto's hips started thrusting up into his hands, wishing that they were Amu's hot, young hole. His breath hitched in his throat before he let it all out in a long, drawn-out moan. His face crunched up into a sexually-frustrated wince as he thoroughly fucked his hands. He saw through squinted eyes Amu's whole body tremble. Her face was frozen in a similar expression, her pussy clenching around the dong. A small shriek escaped her open mouth as cum started squirting out of her hole, spurting out between her and the dildo.

For a second, he couldn't even breathe. All he could do was thrust himself into his fake Amu as he frantically wanked himself off, squeezing the head with almost crushing force. He threw his head back and yelled out to the world, his eyes shooting open as his balls twitched uncontrollably. His other hand reached up and wrapped around the head too as it started blasting geysers of hot, milky cum. He shrieked again as he let himself spurt cum like a hose, spraying the tree hard and covering it with his cum like he wished to do to Amu's entrance.

It was all he could do to moan as he fired shot after shot of hot cum into the air, hearing it splatter against the faraway ground. He came with such force that his hands couldn't even hold on to his massive dick. Ikuto watched his meat sway all over the place as it squirted out his jizz randomly. It had a mind of its own, twitching and spurting out spunk. It kept pumping it out, getting his cream all over the tree, the ground, even all over his clothes.

He grabbed back on to his pole, jacking it off as fast as he could, milking out all the cum that he had. He moaned as he began to slow down. "Ohh! Ohh my god! Oh god, yeah! Oh my fucking god yes! Fuck, yeah…oh yeah…ohh…" He kept tugging on his dick even as it stopped squirting, not wanting the pleasure to stop.

He shoved his still-hard dick back into his pants, not taking his eyes off of Amu. He zipped up and gave a feeble smile into her room. "Goodnight, kitten." With a quick leap, he had vanished into the black night, leaving the cum-covered bag of sweets to hang in the wind.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Honey:** I think that this one actually turned out better than the last. o^^b

**Ikuto: **Definitely.

**Amu: **You…you were…

**Honey: **Why do I love abusing Amu in my fics? X3

**Ikuto: **You're not the only one.

**Amu: **P-Please review, I guess…

**Honey: **Leave the best review and win the cum-covered bag of sweets~!


End file.
